


Salt

by Teawithmagician



Series: Rage [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: “Yes,” Kallig whispered. Kiss made her soft in all the right places.





	Salt

__**Several years before...**  
  
  
"I have seen a rainbow in the mountains," Rage said, "it looked fantastic. Thousand times more vivid than in Dromund Kaas. I wish I could show it to you. It looked like something from another world."

"Show me holograms, I bet you clicked something," Kallig lifted her skirts, stepping over long pikey bone, pointing out from the sand. Rage squeezed her elbow, his face moving closer.

"Yes. I wait for it to upload so I can show them to you. You should have been here from the beginning. This place is full of power."

"I am here now," Kallig felt an urge of kissing his moles. Rage partly opened his lips when she turned to him, gazing at her from under charcoal lashes. She marveled at his face, enjoying the look, and backed away, murmuring: "I have a busy schedule, you know."

Rage's face darkened. He stopped at the shore of the metallic lake, the surface reflected the gray cloudless sky and milky white tops of the salt mountains. Voices of Empire engineers, repairing machinery, echoed in the distance.

"Now it is late," he reproached. "I wanted you to see this before we launch the excavation. You should have found time."

"I was busy in Outer Rim. This planet is for sure nice, but there are other appealing views in Galaxy,” Kallig waved her hand. “I see you like that one best.”

"You are the only view I like," he said abruptly, with an expression so solemn Kallig laughed.

"What's so funny?" he infuriated in a blink of an eye.

"Oh you are so cute," Kallig outstretched arm to pinch his cheek, Rage pushed it away with a Force blow. "Did you ask me to arrive for this?"

"You think you will win my heart with this?" he asked back with despise. To her utter surprise, Kallig saw his cheeks changing color, dark red spots coming from under the brown surface. "You are not making me more involved making fun of me.”

"You are already winning my heart,” Kallig pressed hands to her chest, shaking from laughter. “Dear lords, I feel seventeen again.”

"I will shut you up, old hag."

Rage grabbed Kallig's nape and pulled her closer. His mouth was wet, Kallig hardly held back moan when he kissed her. He grabbed her belt, her nape lied in his hand. She sucked on his tongue until he switched, moving his hand on her breasts forcefully. The pressure and the heat of his body made her dizzy.

“I want you now,” Rage bit her ear.

“Yes,” Kallig whispered. Kiss made her soft in all the right places.

She bent knees on the sand, Rage followed with his hand already under her skirts, pushing between her thighs. She sucked on his mouth hard as she laid back, letting him cover her with his body. His hard, muscular spine she screwed fingers in felt promising.

“Lords!”

She was so wet he slid inside like in warm butter, dragged her on the sand, throbbing, turning. He grabbed her under her knees, his belly tightly pressed to hers, she felt the weight of his body pinning her to the ground.

“Open your mouth,” Rage demanded.

Kallig pulled her hand and sucked his fingers in. His skin tasted salty, she felt his hot breath on her face. She felt him growing inside of her, pulsation increased. His belly rocked, the shiver pushed him over her, his brown eyes were of the color of melted gold.

Kallig looked at the sky, she couldn't see anything: for seconds, she went blind. He was hammering her into the ground mercilessly as sweat covered his face. Kallig dig his back with her nails, cloth stopped her from tearing it in stripes, sloppy mouth left traces of wet on her cheek and neck.

Rage increased the pace, that was the answer, Kallig grabbed his butt, tight inside, and pushed, chasing the pleasure. The feeling grew inside her, gaining heat and wet, like a meat flower. She aspired for it to open up and hit her, leaving her breathless, when Rage screamed. His scream echoed, wandering between the tops of the mountains.

“No!” Kallig lost her breath. “No, not now. I didn't have it.”

Rage moved slowly, his face twitching, his eyes turned blank. Kallig tried to hold the feeling, but the moment already passed. Rage was still swollen inside her, but not hard anymore.

“I know it would be like that,” he muttered under his breath.

“How?”

“I knew that for the first time I pound you for few minutes and then just come aggressively because I couldn't hold it.”

She made a muffled laugh.

“What again?” he stood on his elbows.

“It is the most exciting thing I've ever heard. When you want someone so much you can't help but come.”

“Yes. I know,” he didn't smile. Yet Kallig wanted him to.


End file.
